Luar
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• El ser humano constantemente hace y recibe heridas pero haber perdido a un familiar no es algo de lo que Shiranui tenga culpa, a pesar de que por años le ha convencido de que sí lo es. La ha lastimado. Pero ella sigue a su lado. Dispuesta a morir ante él./ —He caído ante ti, Shiranui. [•AkaNana•]
**Título: Luar** ( _Luz de Luna_ en portugués)

 **Autor:** Rooss.

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Norn9, así como sus personajes, no me pertenece. Son de Otomate e Idea Factory. La historia SÍ me pertenece totalmente. Prohibida su publicación en otros foros.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta | Ninguna

 **Personajes/Pareja:** AkaNana (Akito Shukuri  & Nanami Shiranui)

 **Notas:** ¡Finalmente! Estaba esperando que abrieran la categoría de Norn9 acá para poder subir este drabble :'''v Se hizo justicia (?) Aunque creo que solo hay un escrito más solamente y está en inglés. Espero que más gente se una a este pequeño fandom. Y pues nada, solo sé que amé a Akito desde que una amiga me enseñó su foto (mucho antes del anime) y es irresistible no shippearlo con Nanami. Son mi OTP sobre todas así que, here we go.

 **A Sumiko. Por traumarme con esta serie y por mostrarme el amor hacia esta pareja, y por supuesto hacerla mi OTP. Eres una bella persona.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Luar**_

 **.**

 **.**

Encima de ellos siempre ha existido algo más que un cielo. Hay constelaciones de las cuales desconocen sus nombres pero que años atrás no parecía importarles al admirarlas durante las noches antes del comienzo de la temporada de lluvias. Cogiendo la manía de quedarse en silencio empiezan a hablar dentro de éste pues hay sentimientos que no necesitan de palabras.

—Shukuri- _san_ —pronuncia, apretando su mano. Sentados hombro con hombro cerca del embarcadero donde la Luna se refleja sobre la superficie de un lago silencioso—. ¿Seré perdonada alguna vez por ti?

El corazón de Akito se agita y los ojos de Shiranui centellan, reflejando el cielo en ellos.

Es indudable que la soledad y el silencio son cosas que han compartido. Se han herido con palabras o en ocasiones con la ausencia de éstas. Sin embargo Shukuri solo ha llenado el vacío de su alejamiento con melancolía. El ser humano constantemente hace y recibe heridas pero haber perdido a un familiar no es algo de lo que Shiranui tenga culpa, a pesar de que por años le ha convencido de lo contrario. La ha lastimado. Pero ella sigue a su lado. Dispuesta a morir ante él.

—Ya te dije que no te culpo de nada —el latido de sus corazones se transmite a través de las manos y Nanami, quien es tácita como la Luna, lo descubre cuando de nuevo aprieta la suya sintiéndolo corresponder—. Nunca lo hice. Nunca podría. —musita hincándose frente a ella. Aquél pequeño cuerpo es tan frágil y diferente al suyo pero tan cálido y suave con solo sentir sus manos ahora que las mantiene firmes entre las suyas—. Sé acerca de nosotros, de la soledad y del dolor —Nanami envuelve su mano, nuevamente, restándole importancia al frío o a años pesarosos—. No quiero herirte nuevamente —su aliento roza sus muñecas y ella se reclina hacia él dejando que su cuerpo hable mientras su pequeña cintura, cubierta por el _nekami*,_ sea envuelta entre sus manos—. He caído ante ti, Shiranui. Por eso di que permanecerás a mi lado.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona acariciando su cabello ahora que él ha decidido descansar su mejilla en el espacio entre su regazo y su estómago mientras continúa abrazándola.

—Pertenezco a esta oscuridad y no hay palabras más verdaderas que las que salen de este lugar, así que por favor. Quédate a mi lado —Nanami tuerce los labios. Respirando hondo deja caer el amor de sus ojos.

Soltando las primeras lágrimas que marcan un nuevo ciclo, Nanami sonríe envolviéndose de luz de un astro rey y por los brazos que siempre anheló cuando tenía seis. Permitiéndose ambos volverse a dar un corazón con el cual sentir algo más que solo dolor es que se dan el primer beso para conocerse a sí mismos. Porque para Akito, la persona que más ama no presume de su belleza ni es muy sociable. No muestra casi sonrisas ni tampoco lágrimas. Es callada, enigmática y taciturna como…

 _"…_ _Luz de Luna. "_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 ** _I nformación que importa (?):_**

 ** _*El rinconcito del saber*_**

 _ **1) Luar:** "Luz de Luna" en portugués._

 ** _2) Nemaki* :_** _Un kimono hecho de algodón mas sencillo que el Yukata, el cual utilizan los japoneses para dormir._

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Taran (?) Es re-corto la verdad dado que este drabble participó en un concurso de drabbles, valga la redundancia, y el límite de palabras era muy estricto. Además de que es lo primero que escribo para Norn9. So, aun así espero que me haya quedado todo lo IC posible, sin salirme de las personalidades y pues es como un "What if" sobre el capítulo 6 del anime, luego de que se dieron ese hermosooooo abrazo.

En fin, espero que les haya resultado entretenido.

Si les gustó, comentenlo (?) Sino pues lloro.

Chao!

 ** _l_**

 ** _l_**

 ** _l_**

 ** _v_**

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
